Withdraw Me
by Verdes.Girl
Summary: This is a story of Elizabeth coming clean after years of using crack on the streets and the struggle Kid had to face helping her through the progress so she could become his weapon. May contain out of character styling, this is my first Soul Eater FanFic please don't be afraid to review.


Withdraw Me

This is a story of Elizabeth coming clean after years of using crack on the streets and the struggle Kid had to face helping her through the progress so she could become his weapon.

May contain out of character styling, this is my first Soul Eater FanFic please don't be afraid to review.

This story mainly comes from the fact that not long ago I had read that Liz was smoking crack as well as cigarettes, now much like a thing I read about Giriko that didn't pan out I haven't found evidence to support this claim and the original post itself has been removed but by then the image has stuck.

I have never done drugs and I have never needed to go through withdrawal symptoms but I've been studying it for this fanfiction, these scene might appear empty because of this fact but I will try my hardest to put soul into this.

* * *

"I was more addicted to self destruction then to the drugs themselves ... something very romantic about it"  
― Gerard Way

"Shut up just shut up already" Her hand flew up from the knotted sheets of white and silk, connecting to his pale skinned cheek and left a rosy mark from the slap that echoed sickly in the mostly empty room. His amber eyes flashed pain and annoyance all at once then died down as he silently stared down at the woman who acted like a spoilt and tired child. Rubbing the spot he fought back the urge to insult her or turn the other cheek to complete his blushed look and make his face symmetrically coloured.

"Elizabeth you haven't slept at all have you?" he couldn't help but keep a scolding tone from seeping out, his patience was wearing thin and she wasn't helping him in the slightest. In her darkest moment he had to remember the reason he had been so attracted to her in the first place and the reason he had to help her overcome herself. She was perfect in her weapon form there was no question in that, her sleek lines matched perfectly to that of her younger sister but he couldn't have one without the other...he reused it.

"Could you! You don't understand the pain" she cried her fingers becoming claws twitching as if gripping at some invisible force, her skin was unnaturally pale and the dark bags under her eyes did nothing to make her attractive at the moment. He could almost feel sorry for her if this wasn't her own doing as he watched her rive in mental pain in front of him, it was almost disgusting but he was here for the long run as long as she was as well.

With her hair matted and the tears of pain running down her cheeks she cried out for it, her vice and the only thing that could make her feel better like a baby wanted a bottle. His stomach churned at the disgraced woman in front of him, he grabbed her hand now and pulled her out of the bed, anything to get her mind off the drugs. She fell with him to the cold hard ground and she openly sobbed not even attempting to remove herself.  
He scooped her up as best he could "You need a bath" he stated as he took in the salty smell of someone who hadn't bothered to look after themselves or get out of bed in a week. It was her sister Patty who had come to him, she was worried sick about her sister and knew Kid was the only person willing to help her at this stage.

She didn't fight him and accepted her fate as he inched towards her bathroom, the door already ajar so that was less of a battle he would have to face. He pushed it with what little strength he had left with his shoulder. Barging through he had to steady himself from dropping the girl on the cold tiled floor. He awkwardly placed her clothed into the empty tub before standing and flatting out his suit's jacket and pants leg, nothing worse than a badly creased suit.

She was only wearing panties and a t-shirt but he doubted watching her weakly trying to remove the shirt that she could even be able to take off jeans or anything with buttons for that matter. She gave up after a moment of weak flailing turning to him with a solidly set frown that made him blush despite himself. She raised a brow at him and with annoyance requested his help holding her shaking hands high in the air.

"...You want me to?" he sighed frowning with the sudden onset of embarrassment, he knew it was wrong but if she insisted he'd just have to close his eyes and look away as this would be the first time he'd see a woman naked and that just didn't sit well with him. He approached her now as if she were a snake ready to strike which was partly true his cheek could attest to that. He turned his head closing his eyes tightly, something that amused the blonde woman greatly. He grabbed two fist full of the shirt and pulled upward until it was free of material.

"All rightly then...I'll just be taking my leave" He adverted his eyes from the woman, it was best he be a gentleman and in truth had no real desire to stare at her soft round mounds of breast. He was a male that was true but he had enough restraint and taste to figure if ever there was an inappropriate time this was one of them. He went to take his leave when Elizabeth's cold shaking hand shot out and hooked around his pulling his attention back to her with a force.

"My...My panties Kid" she frowned weak and defeated her hand left his and slumped awkwardly on the white porcelain bathtubs rim. It was an odd thing to fixate on and years down the track when he came to remember these events he would always stay on how lifeless her hand looked and yet so still and perfect, perhaps it was a coping mechanizing after being forced to strip the woman of the only piece of fabric that left any dignity.

"you really are innocent huh?" she managed to find the energy to question him perhaps renewed by his feverish attempt at cementing his eyes shut and hoping for the best when it came to rolling down her underwear, he had managed to get to her knees before peeking and turning a brilliant shade of pink. It had solved a question that had been on non-drug hazed Liz's mind, his intentions. She got for the most part about this whole symmetric thing but she still hadn't figure out why such a rich boy would choose her sister and herself surely there were plenty of twin weapons out there. He hadn't earned her trust yet, but seeing him attempting to help her was certainly taking effect, when she'd be in the right mindset to accept this.

He didn't dare open his eyes again until he was fully turned around, he was slightly shaken from the experience and couldn't quite in his innocence register what he had saw, if he had seen anything at all. "I'll be waiting in your room for you okay" he didn't give time for her to answer as he marched out wanting to be out of this room and situation as soon as possible.

Listening to the water had a calming effect on him as he sat perched awkwardly on the side of her bed, he listened intently for any signs of her passing out while in the water. Truth be told he wasn't quite sure what he was meant to expect from her, every time he had tried to question Patty about it she would completely shut down and refuse to acknowledge anything that was said, it didn't take a trained mind to know that something was seriously wrong with that.

In his moment of being completely wrapped in thought he didn't even register the sound of the tub draining or Liz entering the room. She approached him now wrapped lazily in a towel, her steps slow but noticeably steady there was a mild improvement already. "I hate it that you did this" was all that she said to him, the statement stewed in the stale air for the longest time, the two staring at each other yet not really taking each other in.

"I hate that you put me through this" he finally replied in that monotone voice of his, the voice that Liz so desperately hated she could never gauge how he had felt even when using such strong words. Eyes were meant to be the window to a soul yet his were completely shut off to her. She just narrowed her eyes at him, wanting him to break, to look away, to stop giving her that look that seemed to scream "I'm so much better then you"

"I'm sorry I hit you" she buckled, she faulted, she lost the battle like she always did it was always the same outcome, It would always be the same outcome so then why did he bother so much for her when he should of known perfectly well she would just fall and loose again? So much self hate.

"It's fine" he sighed, this wasn't over but he was sick of it he didn't want to do this dance again anytime soon but he knew he would have to. he stood up walking past her he turned his head slightly and put a hand on her shoulder "Let's just get you dressed before you catch a cold"

* * *

Baby Steps...


End file.
